


在家工作千日好

by Eggspelliarmus



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I love Fujisaki, M/M, Workplace Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggspelliarmus/pseuds/Eggspelliarmus
Summary: 在家工作千日好，只要你有一個寵你的男朋友的話——在2020居家工作的黑澤和安達，一系列的砂糖文
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 69
Kudos: 170





	1. 一、男友牌暖心外送服務

**Author's Note:**

> 副標題：只要有男朋友的話，就算是社畜也沒問題
> 
> 設定：TOYOKAWA公司安排員工輪流居家工作和回公司上班
> 
> 星期一、四：安達在家  
> 星期二、五：黑澤在家  
> 星期三：兩人一同在家  
> 番外：全員上班

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 星期一：安達在家工作，黑澤在公司工作
> 
> 安達喜歡甜食的推斷是他在第二集要求吃甜的煎蛋捲而得出的，不太肯定是否官設，當成私設好了

**星期一**

**一、男友牌暖心外送服務**

  
  


「可是我沒有.....我沒有叫外送？」

門鈴突然響起後，安達匆匆忙忙跑去開門，看見門外站著的外送速遞員後露出了困惑的表情。身穿黑色制服的速遞員在聽見他的話之後，低頭看了看手提電話確認紀錄。

「是安達先生沒錯吧？」他問道。

安達遲疑了片刻，然後點了點頭回答：「沒錯。這是我。」

「這邊帳單上寫著是給安達先生的一份外送。」外送員遞出電話，讓安達確認地址是否有誤。他揉了揉眼睛，再三確認液晶螢幕上寫著的地址確實是自宅無誤。

在外送員的堅持下安達還是領取了外賣。外送員的說法是：「反正錢付了，便當也做好了，那麼就請您收下吧，不然還是會浪費食物」，因此安達最後還是抱著滿腔疑惑收下了食物。

安達關上門，回頭把外賣放在茶几上。他趴在茶几上，舉起塑料袋左顧右盼，想要尋找能夠指引這個外賣來源的線索，最後還是徒勞無功。解開了塑料袋上的結，他取出放在最上方的那一個紙盒，食物的溫度透過薄薄的卡紙傳到掌心。暖烘烘的紙盒上貼著一張小單子，上面寫著下單明細。

_玉子燒——一份_

_燒鯖魚便當——一份_

_備註：「我想你應該都餓了，所以擅自替你訂了外送。就算安達喜歡甜食，也不能挑食只吃玉子燒，營養一定要均衡。」_

指尖撫上翹起的唇角，安達覺得此刻的自己大概笑得像個傻瓜。就算備註上並沒有註明下單者的身分，此刻的他也清楚這到底是誰下的單。

安達發了張食物的照片給黑澤，發送了一句「有世界上最棒的男朋友真幸福」，並附上一個雙手捧面的小貓貼圖。訊息瞬間標記為「已讀」，立即上線的黑澤很快回覆了。

「好吃嗎？」

看著液晶螢幕上黑色山羊頭像旁邊的一行字，安達掩嘴失笑。

「還沒吃。」他輸入回答。

「快點吃吧。不然我要生氣了呢。」黑澤接著發來一張氣鼓著腮的小熊貼圖。

「反正一定沒黑澤煮的好吃wwwww。」安達回覆，再附上一張捧腹大笑的小兔貼圖。

儘管訊息的狀態馬上轉為已讀，可是黑澤這次卻多花了幾秒鐘才回答。

「想要吃什麼？我晚點煮給你吃。」

安達把臉埋在膝蓋間，他覺得自己快要按耐不住內心的躁動了。

「只要是黑澤做的飯，我都喜歡。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English translation in progress!


	2. 二、會買菜的男友才是好男友

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 星期一：安達在家，黑澤出外工作

**星期一**

**二、會買菜的男友才是好男友**

當時針指向五時的時候，黑澤收拾好桌上的文件，便歸心似箭馬上拿起皮包離開公司。然而在回家之前，他還有一個地方要去。

他一面撥打電話給安達，一面走進了住家附近的超市。

電話很快便接通了，一把讓他心心念念的嗓音透過話筒在耳邊響起，使他恨不得能直接歸家，可是黑澤知道他並不能這樣兩手空空回家，畢竟家裡冰箱裏的食物早已所剩無幾。

「安達，我在超市。你今天想要吃什麼？」

聽見了電話彼端的回答之後，黑澤不禁失笑，一雙眼睛瞇成了月牙形。

「說了不可以只吃甜食，再挑一個。杏仁豆腐才不是晚餐。」

「不許抱怨啊。」儘管黑澤的嘴裡這樣說著，可是他倒是一直在笑著。

「雞肉嗎？那麼......」黑澤一手推著購物車走到大型冰箱前，另一手拿著電話與安達對話。看見了冰箱陳列著林林總總的冰鮮雞肉，他暫時停下了腳步，問道：「要雞排、雞腿、還是雞翅膀？」

等待安達思考的同時，黑澤伸手拿起了一包雞排，舉到眼前仔細查看，確認了產地和雞的品種。

「雞腿肉嗎？」聽見了安達的話後，黑澤擱下了手中的那包雞排，推著車前行了數步，最後停在放滿雞腿肉的那行冰箱前。

「雞腿肉的料理......那麼親子丼的話，可以嗎？」

「喜歡就好了。啊對了。安達可以幫我看一下冰箱裏面還有雞蛋嗎？我記得今天早上出門前還有幾隻，可是我不太肯定。」話筒另一頭傳來噠噠的腳步聲和翻找東西的聲音，然後響起的是一聲肯定的回答。

「真好，那我今天應該不用買雞蛋了。」黑澤一面說著，一面推著購物車緩緩走著，順手在蔬菜的架子抓了一包豆苗和幾個洋蔥，思索片刻後也挑了半打蘋果。

「嗯，我快要回家了，等一會見。」

掛線後的黑澤看著手提電話壁紙上安達的笑臉，按耐不住露出一抹微笑。此刻的他有點慶幸自己臉上掛著一個口罩，不至於讓其他人看見他傻呼呼的笑。

眼角餘光瞄見了冰箱中五花百門的甜品，黑澤毫不猶豫便拿起了兩小碗杏仁豆腐放進購物車，然後高高興興前往結帳。

  
  



	3. 三、為男友煮飯天經地義

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning：深夜不要看的第三章

**星期一**

  
  


**三、為男友煮飯天經地義**

聽見了玄關處傳來開門的聲音後，安達馬上從沙發上跳了起來，跑到門前迎接他思念的男友。接過了黑澤手上的塑料袋，把他剛買好的食品放進廚房後，安達回頭一看，站在大門前的黑澤早已脫下了口罩。

「安達，甜品先幫我放進冰箱可以嗎？」

聽見了晚餐後有甜品之際，安達的雙眼突然亮了起來，急急忙忙掏出了袋子中的甜品放進冰箱。

「要吃完晚餐才可以吃甜點。」黑澤叮囑道，看著眼前笑得傻氣的安達露出了寵溺的笑。他往前伸出了手，似乎想要把安達擁進懷裡，卻在最後一刻按耐著自己，只俯身在安達的臉頰落下一吻。他依然穿著出外的那套西裝，在首都圈疫情依然嚴峻的情況下擔心會污染安達身上的家居服。

一親芳澤後感到精神飽滿的黑澤先是走進了洗手間洗手，然後換上了家居服回到了客廳，趁著安達毫無防備的時候從後擁住了他。

「今天的工作怎麼樣？」黑澤問道，偷偷摸摸親了親安達的耳尖，毫不意外懷裏的安達雙頰滾燙得很。

「嗯？還、還不錯啦。順利完成了。」撫上黑澤環抱在自己小腹上的手，安達回答，「你呢？」

「效率有點低，因為一直在想安達。」

看著安達害羞的模樣，黑澤笑得開懷。他大笑著鬆開了抱著安達的手，走進了廚房。安達趁他剛才換衣服的片刻早已把袋子中的菜肉放到料理桌上，因此黑澤直接捲起衣袖開始準備晚餐。

把雞腿肉去骨切成厚度均等的小塊，加上洋蔥一同下鍋後倒進混合鰹魚粉、醬油以及味醂的醬汁，待醬汁開始滾起後蓋上蓋子，然後等候幾分鐘。

「把蓋子蓋上的話能夠鎖住肉汁，這樣的話雞肉會比較嫩。」黑澤趁著等待雞肉煮熟的時間向安達解釋道。安達跨坐在椅子上，把臉趴在椅子的後背看著黑澤展露廚藝。他乖巧地點點頭以示明白。

到雞肉差不多熟透的時候黑澤打入兩隻雞蛋，然後重新蓋好鍋蓋，俯身吻上安達的額角，然後轉身盛好兩碗飯。

把冒著煙的白飯放在熱鍋的隔壁，黑澤隨即把雞肉連同醬料倒進飯碗。食物的香氣撲鼻而來，雞蛋剛好是半熟的狀態，晶瑩的金黃蛋漿混合棕色的醬油掛在雞腿肉的皮上，雞皮微焦得恰到好處，一百分的賣相讓人食指大動。

兩人一同把食物端到茶几上，然後坐下準備大快朵頤。

「我要開動了！」

他們相視而笑。

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不負責任宣言：反正這是我煮親子丼的方法www各門各派或有不同主張，不保證正宗但肯定好吃
> 
> 沒有味醂的話可以用米酒和糖用3:1的比例代替
> 
> 下篇：星期二、《為要出門的男友準備便當是常識吧？》


	4. 四、為出門的男友準備便當是常識吧？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 星期二：黑澤在家，安達出門上班

星期二：黑澤在家

  
  


四、為出門的男友準備便當是常識吧？

  
  


便當是一門大學問。除了基本的料理常識，如在便當盒中並不能放湯汁過多的食物、菜餚必須以分隔紙小心分隔、注意不能用容易變壞的食材以外，準備者更要顧及食材在盒子裏存放了數小時以後的美味度，以及便當的賣相。

——這些小知識並不是黑澤無緣無故便得知的，也不是從書籍上看來的，而是他從多年的便當製作經驗中積少成多漸漸累積的。

會開始製作便當，本來便是個黑澤給自己開的玩笑。自從喜歡上安達以後，他一直偷偷留意著安達在公司的一舉一動，不難發現心心念念的他每天都在吃外食。他想安達應該不懂得煮飯，接著忽發奇想：要是能為安達煮飯，那該有多好。

自這個想法於腦海紮根以來，黑澤便趁著午膳的空檔開始觀察安達吃飯。

他知道安達喜歡吃和食、喜歡吃玉子燒、喜歡甜食；他知道安達吃飯的時候先會把雙手合十，然後眯起雙眼笑著說「我開動了」，吃飯的時間兩個腮幫因為塞滿了飯菜而微微鼓著，從遠處看就像一隻可愛的小倉鼠；他知道安達吃飯的時候有點笨手笨腳，有時候臉上會不小心黏上飯粒、有時候領子會無緣無故沾到醬油、有時候就連喝個綠茶也會不小心喝得滿褲子都是茶水。

黑澤就抱持著這樣的心態，在每天早上為自己準備是日午餐的時候，幻想這是為安達準備的飯菜。

一開始嘗試煮飯的時候黑澤經歷過許多挫折。捲玉子燒的時候居然不小心把蛋給戳破了，到好不容易控制好力度將玉子成功捲好，心滿意足地把玉子燒切開以後居然散成蛋碎，諸如此類讓黑澤目定口呆的經驗多不勝數。就只有他知道受人稱讚的成功背後，經歷過多少失敗。在不屈不撓的多番嘗試以後，黑澤終於做出了讓自己滿意的成品。對安達的執著與時間的磨練讓他在許多年後修煉出讓人驚艷的廚藝。

然而黑澤做夢也沒想到的是，他還真的有機會親手為安達煮一頓飯。為安達煮飯此等卑微的願望，在安達於他家借宿一宵後首次得以實現。當下的黑澤真的沒想到後來安達會接受自己的心意，讓他可以天天為安達煮飯。

_感謝神明大人傾聽我的祈禱。_ 他心想。

黑澤捲起衣袖，戴上圍裙，開始是日的第一項工作：為安達準備便當。他的這一份工作並不是為了公司，也不是為了自己，就只為了他心愛的安達。

他知道安達喜歡吃煎蛋捲，特別是甜的煎蛋捲，所以黑澤準備的便當裏面幾乎全都包括這道菜。不過既然昨天安達吃了玉子燒——儘管不是黑澤親手做的——他有點擔心安達會覺得菜式重複，決定今天稍作變化做海苔煎蛋捲。黑澤把煎蛋捲夾著海苔捲成漂亮的漩渦形，切成小份再放在方形便當盒的其中一個角落，其餘的幾個角落分別放上章魚小香腸、切成月牙形的胡蘿蔔片以及昨天買的豆苗菜。填滿了四個角落以後，就只餘下中間留著一大片空白處。

黑澤哼著小調，把飯糰放在掌心握好，然後放在一旁的碟子備用。他知道安達這個人多麼容易感到害羞，所以就只能按耐著他想要把飯糰捏成心型的衝動，反而認真把飯糰握成三角形。小心翼翼將薄薄的海苔剪成心型，黑澤把海苔放到便當盒正中央的空白處，最後才放上飯糰。

這個便當的內容物表面看起來再也正常不過，可是就只有等安達吃完飯糰以後，才能看見裏面暗藏的玄機。

黑澤的嘴角微微上翹，然後蓋上飯盒的蓋子。時鐘指向七時，是時候喚醒安達了。

  
  
  



	5. 五、能被男友照顧是一種福氣

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 星期二：黑澤在家，安達出門上班

五、能被男友照顧是一種福氣

  
  


放柔了手腳走進房間，黑澤看著在雙人床正中央睡得好夢正甜的安達露出了溫柔的笑。自從兩人開始交往以來，安達早已把房間的單人床換成了雙人床，方便黑澤隨時過來留宿。黑澤跪在床邊偷拍安達可愛的睡顏以後，才低頭輕輕搖醒沉睡的情人。

「早安。」黑澤一面說著，一面湊近了睡眼惺忪的安達，溫柔地吻上他的唇。

安達迷惘地揉了揉眼睛，喃喃回應了一句「早安」。他的鼻子一皺，似乎嗅到了什麼氣味，稍微清醒過來以後開口問道：「咦，你煮了些什麼？嗅起來好香喔。」

聽見了安達的讚美以後，黑澤摸了摸對方睡得有點凌亂的黑髮。

「好好期待今天的便當吧，到了午膳時間你便會知道了。」

黑澤的心音隨著兩人肢體的接觸傳入安達的腦海： _「我希望直到我們都變成白髮蒼蒼的老爺爺以後，依然可以比安達早起來，親手為他做飯。」_

聽見了黑澤的心音以後，安達瞪大了雙眼，伸手有點笨拙地擁上黑澤。此刻的他能夠感到黑澤紊亂的心跳透過兩人緊貼的前胸傳來，以及讀到對方因不知所措而有點麻亂的思緒。

「謝謝你。」把臉埋在黑澤的頸窩，安達輕聲說道。

「為什麼突然要謝我？」黑澤失笑道，他的語氣中顯然一絲疑惑。

「因為黑澤這麼久以來一直在照顧我，為我煮飯、為我打點好一切。」

黑澤看著懷裏的安達微笑不語，緩緩牽起了他的手。

_「我想要好好照顧安達一輩子。」_ 他的想法透過兩人緊扣的十指傳來。

  
  
  


午膳時間的安達拿出黑澤為他用心準備的便當盒，先是好好欣賞便當的擺盤，然後準備大快朵爾。

「安達今日的便當看起來真好吃呢。」坐在安達對面的藤崎評論道，也接著打開了自己的便當盒，內容物是她自己包的幾個飯糰。儘管本來藤崎的料理能力也不賴，可是她的出品放在黑澤的便當隔壁卻顯然失色不少。

安達點頭，臉上泛起了甜甜的笑。他掏出電話，向黑澤發去訊息。

「藤崎說，你做的便當看起來很好吃。」

「那你覺得好吃嗎？」黑澤問道。

安達凝視著左手上的電話，伸出另一隻手漫不經心地捉起了飯糰，送到嘴邊咬了一小口。他並沒有看見藤崎盯著自己露出異常曖昧的眼神。

「嗯，非常好吃。」他單手飛快地輸入了回應。

「便當裏面的蘿蔔是月牙形的喔。」黑澤無緣無故提示道。

安達並不太明白他在說什麼，想了想以後認為黑澤在討自己的讚美，因而隨意回答了一句「切成月亮形的蘿蔔挺好看。」

「月色真美。」

黑澤的回應依舊沒頭沒腦，讓安達完全摸不著頭腦，心裏不禁思索難道大詩人黑澤又重新開始寫起了俳句了嗎？

「那個。」安達抬起頭來，把電話隨手擱在桌上，「藤崎知道月色真美的意思嗎？」

藤崎掩著嘴角，臉上的笑意越發濃烈，緩緩開口道：「我想，是和安達的飯糰上黏著的那片海苔差不多的意思吧。」

安達更疑惑了，他眼前的飯糰並沒有海苔。順著藤崎的視線，他把手上的飯糰轉過來，才發現面向藤崎的那一面黏上了一大片心型的海苔。他的雙頰頓時紅得像是火燒一般，霎那間又記起了月色真美這句話的意思。

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 忙裏偷閒擠出來的產物XD就只有他們能治癒我的心靈（x  
> 如無意外下篇應該是兩人一同在家用zoom開會，然後努力掩飾他們在同一房間的故事XD
> 
> 不知道月色真美的典故的話，請自行詢問google這句的意思XD


	6. 六、和男友線上開會也是甜蜜蜜的一天

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 設定：ep12之後  
> 抱歉拖有點久了，先更一點，「星期三」這天還有後續的
> 
> 星期三：兩人都在家

星期三

六、和男友線上開會也是甜蜜蜜的一天

  
  
  
  


是日兩人均留在家中工作，睡到八時才慵懶地醒來，起床整裝準備今天的工作。早上九時，他們要開一個線上會議——這是上司昨晚才臨時通知的，因此在安達家住著的黑澤無法匆忙回家，只好費盡腦筋在斗室中找一個比較不起眼的角落，假裝並非與安達共處一室。

沒辦法呢，畢竟他們可是地下情的關係嘛，整個部門就只有感情細膩的藤崎發現他們偷偷交往的秘密。

會議準時在九時正開始。黑澤坐在兩人的床上背靠牆壁，把手提電腦放在盤起的腿上開會，而安達則跪坐在茶几旁使用另一台電腦。他們的計劃到目前為止還算是順利的。黑澤和安達兩人輪流發言，不說話的時候就把自己的裝置靜音，避免露出破綻。

黑澤趁著上司提出意見的時間用眼角餘光瞄了瞄坐在不遠處認真開會的安達，按耐著想要直接扭頭去看他的慾望——畢竟 **他的安達** 真人可是比螢幕上的影像可愛幾千倍。他輕輕嘆了口氣，硬是把自己的注意力拉回會議中。

他沒趣地盯著上司開開合合的嘴，味如嚼蠟聽著他對其他同事嚴苛的批評。儘管黑澤一如既往擺出了一副認真工作的模樣，他的心思早已飄到九霄雲外。他突然靈機一動，不動聲息地動了動手，然後把寫著「安達清」的小格子釘選。他心花怒放地看著安達的臉取替上司的臉填滿整個螢幕，差點按耐不住嘴角的上翹，只好清了清嗓子掩飾自己的失態。

螢幕上的安達呆得有點可愛。他正專注地聽著上司的話，聽到重點的時候還乖巧地點點頭，隨即低頭筆記，一抹紅棕色在螢幕的邊緣若隱若現。黑澤伸手拿起了馬克杯假裝他正在喝水，遮掩自己臉上那抹無法按耐的笑。他知道安達在用他送的那一支鋼筆寫字，不禁暗暗竊喜。

「安達上次遴選時的表現不錯，你對於這個新企劃有什麼意見嗎？」上司突然的點名讓安達瞬間露出錯愕的神色，愣著了幾秒後才結結巴巴地開口。

「那個的話......呃，我覺得......」

黑澤點開了聊天室，敲了敲安達的名字發去私訊。

 **黑澤優一：** 不用怕，你表現得很好。

他看見螢幕上的安達停頓了片刻，似乎是在分身閱讀黑澤的訊息，然後才繼續發言。他的話慢慢變得流暢了起來，不像一開始一樣結巴了。

「雖然我覺得實質施行起來的話會有點困難，不過安達的觀點很創新。」上司評價道。儘管沒有直接稱讚，不過可以當作是給予某種肯定。

聽見了上司評語的安達終於舒了口氣。黑澤盯著螢幕上的安達放柔了表情，再次發去了私訊。

**黑澤優一：** 這個觀點超級厲害的！^^

 **安達清：** 謝謝！

黑澤看著安達的回應，忍不住又從電腦前抬起頭，瞄了瞄在房間一隅坐著的安達。似乎是發現了黑澤的視線，安達也向著他莞爾一笑。正當黑澤想要回應對方的時候，上司的話把他的注意力再次拉到會議中。

「黑澤，我也想聽一下你的意見。」

聽見了上司的話後，黑澤馬上解除靜音，準備開口回答，卻在這時聽見一聲刺耳而且尖銳的聲響，嚇得與會的所有人全數掩住了耳朵。

「抱、抱歉！」隨著黑澤的話音響起的，是不斷迴盪的回音。他看見螢幕上的安達露出了慌張的神色，鏡頭前的手按下了鍵盤上的某個鍵，數秒後干擾的雜音才戛然而止。

「黑澤、安達，你們在同一間房間嗎？」上司問道。剛才安達發言完畢後似乎忘記了重新開啟靜音，到黑澤發言的時候兩台電腦串音互相干擾，才會出現難聽的怪聲。在黑澤開口說話的時候，兩部沒有靜音的電腦互相接收到對方的聲音，因而產生回音。

「呃......」黑澤皺眉，他不知道該如何回答。

「黑澤今天早上好像說過家裡停電了呢，對嗎？」藤崎溫柔的聲音從擴音器傳來。

「是、是呢，很抱歉。因為停電的關係無法在家工作，臨時找不到可以安心開會的地方，才厚著臉皮請求安達幫忙。」黑澤連忙解釋道。

眼看上司的臉色越發鐵青，他便越心虛。

「現在全部人都需要配合防疫措施，盡量減少不必要的見面與外出。」上司斥責了數句，並叮囑他不要再犯，便草草打發了這件事。黑澤也明白上司的善意，連聲道歉之後便繼續發表意見。他清楚在疫情下需要遵守規矩，也知道不該胡亂聚會，不過嚴格而言他和安達一直是同居的關係，所以也算不上是亂跑到別人家偷偷聚會。

聊天室顯示他收到了新訊息，是來自安達的私訊。他旋即點開了聊天室。

**安達清：** 別不開心了，上司也一直在偏心像黑澤這麼能幹的人呢。要是犯錯的是其他人，那麼肯定不只是隨便罵兩句。

 **黑澤優一：** 安達吃醋了？

 **安達清：** 沒有。

 **黑澤優一：** 明明就有。

  
  
  


在聊天室的標誌右上角出現了一個紅色的數字，示意藤崎收到了新的訊息，她接著點開了聊天室。然而在點進聊天室之後，看見的是個讓人摸不著頭腦的訊息。

 **安達清：** 沒有！

 **藤崎希：** 安達說沒有什麼？

 **安達清** ：啊，抱歉，我發錯了。

 **藤崎希：** 了解。

她掩著微微上翹的嘴角，向黑澤發去私訊。

 **藤崎希：** 安達說「沒有！」。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有點擔心描寫關於zoom的部分會難以理解  
> 「他突然靈機一動，不動聲息地動了動手，然後把寫著「安達清」的小格子釘選。他心花怒放地看著安達的臉取替上司的臉填滿整個螢幕。」  
> 所以黑澤是用目前演講者（speaker view）看上司講話，然後釘選（pin video），讓安達的小框框取代上司的那個ww  
> 這裏大概是這樣的操作：  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6xjJZYZqHsA  
> https://support.zoom.us/hc/en-us/articles/201362743-Pin-a-Video 
> 
> 至於金屬聲和回音的那個部分，就是兩台電腦在同一間房間會出現干擾，然後就會聽見非常刺耳的怪聲。接著兩台電腦在沒有靜音的情況下會不斷接收到對方的聲音，所以造成無限回音......希望大家明白我講的是什麼鬼orz  
> 反正就是我的經驗（x 所以說穿了就是我在zoom的時候都在腦補這些東西（x
> 
> 上文稍微參考了zoom官網的術語  
> https://support.zoom.us/hc/zh-tw/articles/201362323-%E5%A6%82%E4%BD%95%E8%AE%8A%E6%9B%B4%E8%A6%96%E8%A8%8A%E7%89%88%E9%9D%A2-
> 
> 感激鍵閱！


	7. 七、和男友就是要一起認真工作

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ep12後
> 
> 上章寫黑澤盯安達，這次輪到安達盯黑澤了wwwww
> 
> 大家新年快樂！元旦就是要吃糖www

七、和男友就是要一起認真工作

千辛萬苦才熬過了今天的部門會議，黑澤擠出業務用的禮貌微笑向其他同事道別。關上電腦攝像頭的他鬆了口氣，旋即扭頭向安達露出由衷的笑容。

「真是有驚無險呢。」他一面說道，一面拿起電腦和馬克杯走向安達所在的茶几。安達點頭和議，拿起東西往旁邊挪了挪，打算讓出一點位置讓黑澤坐得舒適，卻在此時被對方摟住了腰。

「擠一點比較溫暖。」聽見了黑澤一面正經的胡說八道，安達禁不住失笑。

「我們又不是企鵝，擠在一起想怎麼樣啦。」

「黏著喜歡的人不需要理由。」黑澤以理所當然的語氣回答道，一手俐落地打開了手提電腦，然而另一手依舊牢牢地環在安達的腰上。

低下頭遮掩唇上的甜笑，安達偷偷以眼角餘光瞄向身旁的黑澤，突然又感到心臟莫名騷動了起來。黑澤的臉上依舊泛著淡淡的微笑，雙眼卻定睛注視著手提電腦的螢幕，專注地分析眼前的數據。

許多人都說工作中的男人充滿魅力，這句快要被用爛的話想當然能好好套用到職場菁英黑澤身上。

他凝視著黑澤埋頭苦幹的模樣，看著他認真地盯著圖表一段時間，然後才低頭於紙上振筆疾書。霎那間他又停止手中的動作，緊皺眉頭抬起頭來，咬了咬下唇。雪白的齒咬在朱紅的下唇，讓安達看得心猿意馬。他拍拍自己的頭，努力驅散腦中的邪念。

看著黑澤用功的模樣，安達也覺得自己也必須打醒精神努力起來，才有資格坐在他的身旁。安達點開了新的檔案，開始寫計劃書。略長的前髮在安達低頭的時候遮蔽了他的部分視線，讓他不時要撥開髮絲。

整個房間安靜得很，兩人就只能聽見規律的打字聲以及筆尖刮在紙上的沙沙作響。

「那個，黑澤。」安達的聲音突然打破了兩人之間的平靜。他看見黑澤抬起頭來，一雙眼眸衝自己眨了眨，也禁不住感到有點抱歉，居然因為如斯小事打斷了黑澤的工作。

「不用感到抱歉，直接說吧。」黑澤的笑容依舊那麼溫柔，「吃驚什麼？我不需要擁有魔力便能讀到你的心。」

安達靦腆地笑了笑，然後指著螢幕上的一行字問道：「黑澤覺得我應該這樣寫嗎？」

黑澤湊近了安達，仔細察看他所指的段落，喃喃讀了幾遍再三確認語法。熟悉的鬚後水氣味撲鼻而來，清新的香氣讓安達的心撲通亂跳。

「我覺得要是改一點比較好，像是......」黑澤的聲音柔柔地在安達耳邊響起。不等他反應過來，黑澤伸出雙手從後環抱著安達緩緩敲打鍵盤，「用品能照顧客戶的最根本需要......」

黑澤身上的溫度從後背傳來，兩人只隔著兩塊薄薄的襯衣布料。安達感到黑澤左胸的心跳敲定著他的後背，這規律的聲響讓他感到安心。

「......安達？」突然回過神來才發現黑澤距離自己很近，來自他鼻尖溫熱的氣息撫過安達的臉頰，嚇得他往後一退，卻在此時撞上黑澤的胸膛。

「抱、抱歉，我恍神了。」他道歉道。

黑澤掩嘴一笑，輕輕親上他的臉頰。

「安達真的很可愛呢。」他柔聲說道，「安達知道我此刻在想的是什麼嗎？」

問題觸及安達雙耳一刻，他的臉頰不知何故突然漲紅，猶豫了數秒才緩緩點頭。

「那是什麼？我在想什麼？」

「黑澤......黑澤你鐵定又在想，你有多、多喜歡......我......」安達越說越小聲，而黑澤臉上的笑容卻越發燦爛。

「答對了，這是你的獎勵。」

黑澤俯身封上了安達的唇。


	8. 八、想要回報寵愛自己的男友大概也是人之常情

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 久違的更新٩(●˙▿˙●)۶…⋆ฺ  
> 反正我是想寫安達賣萌（x），某程度是呼應黑澤做便當那篇  
> Warning：不要深夜閱讀
> 
> 星期四：安達在家，黑澤出門

八、想要回報寵愛自己的男友大概也是人之常情

  
  


「任何簡單的飯菜都好。反正，我想只要是安達煮的東西，黑澤都會喜歡呢。」藤崎的笑聲從電話彼端傳來，惹得安達有點不好意思。

他搔搔漲紅的臉，支吾以對：「藤崎這樣說太、太誇張了吧？」

同屬週一週四居家工作組的藤崎和安達剛透過電話聊他們合作處理的項目，直到目前為止手上的項目處理得相當順利，還差一點便能完美完成。在掛線前安達順口問了一句「藤崎覺得要是初學者煮食的話，該煮些什麼是好呢」，才引來藤崎這樣的回答。

「好了，不逗你了呢，我認真回答吧。適合初學者的家常菜......嗯，馬鈴薯燉肉感覺有點難度，親子丼也需要控制火候才不會讓雞肉口感不好。啊對了，咖哩的話，安達怎麼說？」藤崎在話筒的另一端認真提議道，「在寒冷的冬天最適合來一碗熱騰騰的咖哩飯了呢我說。」

「黑澤好像怕辣。」安達又突然記起了強忍著淚水吃辣椒巧克力的黑澤，想起他的可愛模樣又忍俊不禁笑了出來。

「那就更簡單了呢，日式甜咖哩剛好合他的口味。安達也可以放點蘋果讓咖哩更好吃更香甜。」藤崎停頓了幾秒，似乎在思索些什麼，「那個，安達，現在好像差不多三點半了。想要在黑澤回家之前準備好飯菜的話，那你要馬上開始準備了。剩下來的工作讓我來做吧，你快點去超級市場買材料吧！」

「欸，可是這好像不太......」安達的語氣顯然有點猶豫。把工作全數推給藤崎讓他過意不去，可他同時又想儘快為黑澤準備料理，內心天人交戰。

「不用擔心我啦。」藤崎爽朗地打斷了安達的話，「反正只差一點點就可以完成我們的項目。現在居家工作就算安達偷跑出去也沒人知道啦。安達你就好好報答黑澤吧，我晚點發食譜給你看。」

藤崎的盛情讓安達難卻。他連番感謝之後便掛了線，戴上口罩拿著購物袋出門去。

  
  
  
  
  
  


「所以......好吧。」安達看著一桌子的材料，開始自言自語了起來。他努力回想黑澤料理的模樣，希望能從中得到一點靈感。

「要是我是黑澤的話......」他喃喃自語，「嗯，先洗手。」

乖寶寶安達仔細地按照防疫宣傳把雙手洗好洗滿三十秒，瀝乾了水份之後又重新回到了料理桌前。俯下身子，他仔細閱讀著咖哩塊包裝上圖文並茂的料理說明，歪著頭想了想，然後拆開了包著牛肉的保鮮膜。

_ 「請安達務必要用牛肉作為料理的肉類。」 _ 藤崎的話再次在他腦海中響起。

_ 「為什麼？」 _

_ 「因為吃了不熟的牛肉基本上沒有即時的生命危險，可是吃了生的雞肉或是豬肉會很糟糕。」 _

儘管藤崎的忠告有點含蓄，可是安達卻聽懂了，也不假思索按照對方的話來做。他知道以黑澤的性格的話只要是安達親手做的，就算是帶著血水的生肉也會義無反顧吞下去，就像情人節那日的辣椒巧克力一樣。

「呃.....切牛肉......」安達繼續自言自語道。他把牛肉從保麗龍盒拿出並放在砧板，生肉黏糊糊的觸感讓他直皺眉頭。安達拿起刀，手足無措地看著眼前的牛肉乾瞪眼，完全不知如何是好。他愣愣地站在原地想了一會，決定隨意把牛肉切成小塊。每塊牛肉的大小不一，看起來有點雜亂無序。

他幻想著黑澤的身影，努力模仿他料理的姿態處理食材。接下來的蘿蔔和馬鈴薯似乎經歷過切牛肉這次練習後，也開始切得比較美觀了。

「希望黑澤會喜歡呢。」唇角泛起成淡淡的微笑，安達暗自祈求。

把處理好的牛肉、馬鈴薯和蘿蔔小粒倒進盛著水的鍋中。安達按照藤崎的話蓋好蓋子，讓熱水先把食物煮熟，等一會才放進咖哩塊。

他看著廚房窗外的景色暫時放空了腦袋，悠閒的發呆時光卻突然被發出怪聲的鍋子打斷。灶頭的火力太猛了，鍋中的水熱得沸騰，嚇得安達手忙腳亂地關小了火，卻在此時被從鍋中溢出的熱水燙到了手。

「痛痛痛痛痛——」

他吃吃叫痛，一時三刻不知該如何是好，呆立現場數秒之後才擰開水喉讓冰涼的水落在指尖舒緩痛楚。看著流水沖過燙傷處之際，他的雙眼因為一個突然浮現在腦海的想法而忽然瞪大。

_ 在黑澤磨練了他那不起的廚藝時，是不是也曾經歷類似的事情？  _ 安達心想。 _ 像是燙到手、切傷自己什麼的......想起來便覺得很痛。 _

他禁不住又心痛起那個時候的黑澤了——那個被安達視作路人、「只是同期同事」、仍未熟悉親近的黑澤。眼底閃過黑澤獨自一人站在他的小廚房練習煮飯照顧自己的畫面，就算割傷流血的話也只能一個人咬緊牙關敷藥繼續撐下去。黑澤孤單的背影看起來是如此單薄脆弱，讓安達禁不住想要伸手把對方擁入懷裏。

安達不知道當時的黑澤是抱持著怎樣的心態才會努力學會煮飯，可他知道要練成這樣的好手藝必須經歷許多磨鍊。自兩人開始交往以來，安達一直默默依賴黑澤照顧自己，習慣了他的溫柔和全盤付出，卻忽略了黑澤自身的需要。

在過去的三十年以來安達一直是個在情感上有點笨拙的人，照料他人並非他的強項。或許是習慣而成，安達總是比較適合扮演好一個被照顧者。然而，黑澤是第一個讓他想要好好照顧對方的人。

安達也曾孤單地過活，因而明白只有一個人時的無助與無奈。他想嘗試以自己的方式好好照顧黑澤。想要待黑澤好，並不是覺得既然他付出了不求回報的愛，自己也必須付出同等的愛才算得上是公平，而是安達誠心誠意想要對黑澤好。

對喜歡的人好，並不需理由。

關掉了水龍頭，安達重新打起精神。指尖上的燙傷處依然有點紅腫，然而已經不太痛了。

「然後，把咖哩塊放進鍋裏......」


	9. 九、想要把可愛的男友抱緊處理

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 星期四：安達在家、黑澤上班

九、想要把可愛的男友抱緊處理

安達深呼吸了一口氣，讓飄滿小公寓的香濃咖哩香填滿鼻腔。關上了灶頭上的火，他抬頭瞄了瞄牆上的時鐘。時鐘的指針指向六時，看起來黑澤差不多要回家了。

開門聲從玄關處傳來，嚇得安達慌張地脫下了圍裙。在離開廚房之前及時順了順一頭亂翹的頭髮，他這時才發現前額的髮似乎有點長。

從廚房探出頭來，安達衝著黑澤一笑，道：「歡迎回家。」

「安達買了外賣嗎？」食物的香氣並瞞不過黑澤靈敏的鼻子，他很快便嗅到瀰漫在空氣中的咖哩香，因而問道。

「不，是我煮的呢。」安達回答，「雖然藤崎也幫了不少忙。我倒是按照她的食譜做的。」

「哇，安達好厲害！」黑澤笑道，停頓片刻想了想才追問下去，「那是為了我而煮的嗎？」

安達靦腆地微笑，輕輕點了點頭。

「謝謝你。」黑澤臉上的笑意更濃了，就連眼睛也瞇成兩條細線。他伸出手，把安達擁進懷裡。安達依在黑澤溫暖的胸膛上，對方紊亂的心跳全數傳入耳中。他感到黑澤的手溫柔地撫上他的後背，雙手緊緊地環抱著自己。

「安達，我很開心......你對我真好。」

「你說怎麼辦好呢？我可是越來越喜歡你了。」

「就算你想逃，也沒有辦法了喔。」

黑澤喃喃低語，然而安達早已分不清楚他到底是在自言自語，還是在跟自己說話。然而，這也不太重要了。

「我不想逃，我才捨不得離開你。」安達輕聲回答。

顫抖的手伸出，安達也用力地回抱黑澤。兩人默默地相擁著，不說話，只享受著對方的存在。

「那便太好了......對了，我們吃飯吧。我來不及嚐嚐安達的手藝了。」良久後終於緩緩放開了安達，黑澤牽著安達的手進了廚房。黑澤打開了鍋蓋，湊近了鐵鍋嗅了嗅，咖哩的濃郁香氣撲鼻而來，「好了，來盛飯吧！」

「飯......」安達流露出遲疑的神色，「我好像......沒有煮飯。」

聽見安達的這句話後，黑澤噗哧一笑。

「不要取笑我啦，你鐵定又在想什麼我笨拙得很可愛對不對？」安達燒紅了臉，撇嘴說道。

「你又猜到了我在想什麼了，可是那確實是事實呀。」黑澤從後抱住安達，「我的安達確實很可愛。」

偷親了安達的臉頰一口，黑澤順手打開了米缸。

「好吧，安達第一次煮的咖哩，就配上我們一起煮的白飯吧，一定很美味呢。」

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

_ 想到了兩人一同回公司的梗，應該會拓展寫當成長篇番外，超喜歡醋王黑澤的www _

_ 下收質素不太行的初稿XD _

「安達前輩！好久沒見！」看見安達的身影出現在辦公室門外之際，六角朝著對方衝過去，似乎想要給他一個擁抱。

安達頓時反應不過來，只呆立原地，卻在六角觸及自己之前一秒及時被誰拉開了。站不穩的安達跌進了一個溫暖的懷中，終於穩住了腳步。

「注意社交距離。」黑澤說道，他的語氣冷若冰霜，「不要太興奮，記得要和 **安達** 保持適、當、的、距、離。」

儘管六角看似有點失望，他還是乖巧地點了點頭。

「那個安達前輩，我想請問......」六角走到安達的位置旁，俯下身子拿著文件夾問道。

「抱持一點五米距離！」黑澤從遠處高聲提醒道，拿著尺子走到安達和六角的身旁，度好一點五米的距離。他拿著尺子的一段站在安達的隔壁，指著尺子的另一端叮囑道：「六角你就留在這邊吧。」

「沒想到那個隨便研發出來的超長尺子居然能派得上用場。」浦部喃喃自語。

看見一切的 藤崎窩在自己的座位笑得肚子有點痛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想直接寫番外因為那個感覺很甜很好玩XD可是要先完成「星期五」
> 
> 感謝鍵閱！


	10. 十、「辦公」的正確寫法其實是「扮工」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 設定預警：
> 
> 安達一般不會用INSTAGRAM帳號用作三次元交流，設定這個帳號本來只是為了默默發牢騷，追蹤者本來只有柘植一個，有空po個什麼「做社畜煩死了」、「現充都爆炸去死吧」的動態，帖文不是食物就是漫畫總之就是亂七八糟的私生活帳，順便追蹤小動物和美食帳號療癒心靈。
> 
> 後來和黑澤交往之後讓黑澤也追蹤，所以到現在追蹤者就只有兩個，是個非常私密的帳號。對外聲稱自己沒有IG帳號，不以IG作三次元交友，因而帳號名稱和他的真實名稱完全扯不上關係，為@crimsonnn。名字取自兩人喜歡看的那套漫畫《ラグナクリムゾン》的主角Ragna Crimson。
> 
> 黑澤的帳號是為了讓工作中認識他的人加好友，所以名叫@Kurosawa_Yuichi，帳戶大頭貼是正經八百的正面照。  
> 安達和黑澤的IG帳號就只設了對方為「密友」
> 
> 扮=假裝，在廣東話中「辦」和「扮」二字同音。
> 
> ft. 黑澤·只有三歲·優一 

星期五：黑澤在家、安達出門

十、「辦公」的正確寫法其實是「扮工」

「安達，你能看一下我剛發給你的那個設計圖樣嗎？」

藤崎的嗓音打破了辦公室的平靜。本來仍在辦公桌前埋頭苦幹的安達在聽見自己的名字後抬起頭來，衝藤崎點了點頭，然後從褲子口袋掏出手提電話。他本正打算點開藤崎發過來的訊息，卻在看見液晶螢幕上洗版式的推送通知後愣住了，指尖懸在空中猶豫不決。

螢幕上出現了一整排來自社交網站的訊息，訊息的內容像是複製貼上般，全都一模一樣。

［ **@kurosawa_yuichi** 在他的限時動態提及了你。］

［ **@kurosawa_yuichi** 在他的限時動態提及了你。］

［ **@kurosawa_yuichi** 在他的限時動態提及了你。］

［ **@kurosawa_yuichi** 在他的限時動態提及了你。］

［ **@kurosawa_yuichi** 在他的限時動態提及了你。］

［ **@kurosawa_yuichi** 在他的限時動態提及了你。］

［ **@kurosawa_yuichi** 在他的限時動態提及了你。］

_ …...社交網站壞掉了嗎？ _ 安達心想。

「抱、抱歉，藤崎，請給我三分鐘。」安達向藤崎報備道。他接著點開了社交網站的彩虹色標誌，出現在首頁上方的是黑澤熟悉的頭像，頭像中的黑澤正向著安達微笑。他的頭像圍上了綠色的邊框，說明這是個只發給親密好友的動態。

猶豫了數秒後，安達還是用力戳下去。黑澤的限時動態於螢幕上展開，第一個限時動態是黑澤的一張自拍照。黑澤看著鏡頭扁著嘴，看起來有點鬱悶。圖片下方寫著一行字：「安達離開我的第三十分鐘，已經想念得受不住了  **@crimsonnn** 」。

口罩下的唇角翹起，安達掩嘴噗哧一笑。他偷偷環顧四周，確保並沒有人發現自己不在狀態才繼續偷偷看下去。手提電話的畫面自動跳轉到黑澤的第二個限時動態。限時動態是一張馬克杯的照片，杯中的咖啡還冒著熱騰騰的白煙。動態中寫著一行字：「沒有安達的第五十七分鐘，空虛寂寞冷到了冰點，就連熱咖啡也是冷的  **@crimsonnn** 」。

第三張限時動態是一張電腦螢幕的照片，螢幕上是黑澤正在整理的檔案，下面附上一行字：「我要努力工作讓安達感到自豪，可是我已經有九十七分鐘沒有看見安達，所以我完全我沒力氣工作  **@crimsonnn** 」。

安達搖搖頭，臉上的神色既無奈又好笑。黑澤發的第四張限時動態是一張急救箱的照片，照片下方寫著一行字：「我想我病了，這是一百三十二分鐘都無法看見安達的思念病，家裡的藥都沒用，我需要安達做我的藥  **@crimsonnn** 」。

「黑澤大詩人又怎麼了......」安達低聲自言自語，臉上的笑意更濃了。

第五張限時動態是一張安達的照片，這是他們約會練習的那天在遊樂園拍的，照片中的安達坐在旋轉木馬上笑得開懷。圖片的正中寫著一行字：「本來很妒忌藤崎可以和安達能共度剛才的二百零四分鐘，不過一想到這麼可愛的安達就只有我一人能看見，就忍不住笑了出來  **@crimsonnn** 」。

程式自動跳轉到下一張限時動態，第六張動態是一張從兩人公寓窗戶看出去的風景照。路上的行人稀少，薄薄的白雪落在人行路上，整張構圖洋溢著冬意。圖中寫著：

「冬日的寒冷，

卻被安達的微笑，

徹底的驅散。

還有二百四十分鐘便能看見安達的笑顏了，好幸福。

**@crimsonnn** 」

「居然連俳句也寫出來了嗎？黑澤在搞什麼啦。」儘管口中這樣說著，可是安達雙眸中越發明顯的笑意卻出賣了他內心的暗暗竊喜。他的雙眼早已笑得瞇成月牙形，半伏在辦公桌上無聲笑著。

安達移動指尖點開了最後一張限時動態。這是一條黑澤的自拍片，片源並沒有聲音。黑澤朝著鏡頭淡淡一笑，然後他的唇微微動了動。安達看不清楚黑澤在說什麼，所以只好重新播放一次影片。

「我——」他依照黑澤的口型說道，測試這是否黑澤正在說的話。

「在——」

「工？」

「司——啊，公司。」安達矯正自己，然後繼續看下去。

「大——」

「門——」安達咬了咬唇，黑澤的話讓他有點疑惑。

「等——」

墨色的瞳因為突然意識到黑澤在說什麼而瞪大。

不等黑澤說畢最後一個字，安達便捉起披在椅背的絨毛大衣外套，告知藤崎自己將要離開幾分鐘便奪門而出。心急如焚的安達衝進了電梯，死命戳著關門鍵，務求讓電梯儘快到達地面層。他再低頭瞄了瞄黑澤發出的最後一個限時動態，得知這是半個小時前上載的。電梯門打開，映入眼簾的第一個影像是站在公司大樓門外的黑澤，雪花飄落在他的髮上。安達直奔到黑澤的面前，脫下了身上的大衣外套披在他的身上。

「這麼冷的天氣，為什麼要不作聲色在外面等？我要是一直沒有看見你的訊息，那該怎麼辦？」安達捏了捏黑澤的手，發現對方的手並不如自己想像般冰冷後終於鬆了口氣。

「所以我才拜託藤崎叫你看一下電話。」儘管臉上戴著口罩，可是這卻無法掩蓋黑澤臉上的笑意，「沒關係啦，我才剛到不久，不用擔心我。」

安達直皺眉頭，他再次揉了揉黑澤的手，再三確認他的體溫正常。

「我有這個呢，所以很溫暖。」黑澤從西裝口袋中掏出了暖暖包，遞給安達，「送給你用。」

低頭看了看躺在手心的暖暖包，感到微微的熱度傳至手心，安達忍俊不禁笑了出來。碳粉暖暖包的包裝被黑澤用黑色馬克筆畫上了一隻小小的手，上面寫著「黑澤的手」。安達沒好氣地搖了搖頭，收下了這個暖暖包。看見了安達把暖暖包放進了褲子口袋後，黑澤滿意地向安達遞出手中的便當袋。

「這是今天安達的午餐。」

「黑澤要答應我，下次不可以在這麼冷的天氣亂跑，可以嗎？」安達接過了黑澤手中的便當袋，依然有點擔心黑澤會在寒冬中感染風寒，連忙補了一句。

「好吧，我答應你。」

眼觀四週發現當下無人，安達偷偷拉下了兩人的口罩吻上黑澤的臉頰。

「謝謝你，黑澤。」

黑澤的雙眼因為這一個輕吻而快樂得發亮。

  
  
  
  
  
  


乘坐電車回家時，黑澤正在低頭滑著手機，液晶螢幕突然跳出了來自社交網站的提示訊息。

看見了訊息的內容後，他輕輕一笑，雙眸蕩漾著無法掩飾的溫柔。

[ **@crimsonnn** 在他的限時動態提及了你。]

安達的限時動態是一張便當的照片，上面寫著幾行字。

「冬日暖爐桌，

不如黑澤的廚藝，

一般溫暖我。」

「我的安達，一如既往的好可愛。」黑澤喃喃自語。

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 私設：黑澤連發七個限時動態，代表暗戀七年  
> 請別講究為何我這個系列的社畜都這麼不社畜XD為了撒糖放棄了寫實XD


	11. 十一、把對方寵上天才稱得上是個完美男友

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉拖太久了  
> 之前有段時間狀態很差，根本寫不出什麼，不過幸好現在好點了  
> 用黑安的砂糖讓自己打起精神ovo！
> 
> 星期五：黑澤在家，安達出門

十一、把對方寵上天才稱得上是個完美男友

  
  
  


自東京疫情再次告急後，安達一直沒有去髮型屋打理額前的髮。最近黑澤留意到他的頭髮早已長，長得開始遮蔽他的視線。兩人吃完晚飯後，黑澤搬出昨天新買的理髮工具，著安達坐在客廳中央。

他半蹲在安達的面前，捻起對方的頭髮緩緩下刀。喀擦一聲後，細碎的髮絲散落在安達身上的塑料斗篷——那是黑澤昨天在100円店購入的道具，準備今天為安達剪髮才添置。

為免髮絲不慎隨風飄入眼中，安達一直緊閉雙眼。儘管眼前一片黑暗，然而他依然能感到黑澤的氣息纏繞在自己身邊，對方慣用的沐浴乳香氣竄入鼻尖，舒爽的氣息讓他安心。

距離黑澤上一次拿起剪刀剪髮，早已過了二十多年。當時的黑澤還是個小學生，在和姊姊玩貴婦與髮型師角色扮演的遊戲時，意外把姊姊的雙馬尾狠狠地剪掉了，讓她一連哭了好幾天。

其實黑澤早已留意到安達額前的髮過長，暗自萌生為他剪髮的想法，卻一直擔怕會剪壞安達的頭髮才良久沒有動手。在過去幾天，他趁著空閒的時間看了不少網上的剪髮教學影片，也買了幾個假髮供練習用，順便趁在公司的時候威逼利誘別人幫忙。只可惜黑澤本人的髮型和安達的不一樣，不然他大概會直接拿自己當作白老鼠做實驗，務求盡善盡美。

「安達真的好可愛。」黑澤低聲說道，惹得安達的臉頰迅速漲紅。

「突、突然說什麼可愛啦。」他結結巴巴地回答。本來想要別過臉來逃避，卻礙於黑澤剪髮的動作而無法如願。黑澤爽朗的笑聲於他的耳邊響起，然後他感到黑澤終於鬆開了捉著自己頭髮的手，任由頭髮披散在前額。

「頭髮剪好了，不過稍等一下，先不要張開眼睛。」黑澤叮嚀，「你的眼皮上還有些頭髮。」

安達感到黑澤湊得更近了，然後微涼的氣息撫過他緊閉的雙眼。他知道黑澤正在向自己的臉吹氣，雙頰更是紅如硃砂。停頓了一會後黑澤溫暖的指尖擦過他的臉，撥走了依然頑固地停在安達臉上的髮絲。

「好了，可以張開眼睛了。」

安達睜開眼睛，映入眼簾的是黑澤放大的笑臉，墨色的瞳正在凝視著他。

黑澤伸手撥了撥安達前額剛剪好的髮，稱讚道：「很好看。」

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 先別走，還有一篇番外在後面XD


	12. 番外、守護心愛的CP人人有責

番外、守護心愛的CP人人有責

  
  
  


「從今天開始，老闆要求全公司的員工回到公司後必須測量體溫。」藤崎站在部門的大門前宣佈道，手中握著公司新添置的額溫槍，並伸手指了指放在接待處的酒精搓手液，「那麼請大家一個接著一個排隊量體溫吧，接著用酒精搓手液消毒雙手。」

黑澤站在安達的前面，耐心輪候測量體溫，量好體溫的同事們魚貫進入辦公室。等到藤崎替黑澤量好體溫之後，她突然掩著下腹，露出痛苦難耐的表情。

「抱歉，黑澤，我的肚子突然好痛，可以暫時接手幫忙嗎？」她臉露歉意問道。

黑澤點了點頭，接過了藤崎手上的額溫槍。他身後的一群女員工紛紛擺出一副興奮的模樣，有的是為了能與黑澤親密接觸而喜上眉梢，有的卻是因為能目睹黑澤與安達親密接觸而喜上眉梢。他轉身看著身後的安達，伸手撩起了安達前額的髮——他親手為安達打理好的頭髮。

光是想到安達前額的髮是出自自己手筆，就讓黑澤的心不禁有點激動。指尖的溫度隨著兩人的接觸傳到安達身上。安達愣在原地看著黑澤湊近了自己，額溫槍在頭上發出嗶一聲的提示音。

「三十六點七度，體溫正常，安達真的很健康呢。」黑澤說道，俯在他的耳邊喃喃低語，「不過我們今天早上其實已經測過一次溫了。」

安達又想起了出門前黑澤毫無廉恥地自稱是「量度體溫」的那個額頭吻，雙頰又變得溫熱起來。

黑澤在口罩底下的唇角動了動，然後他向安達遞出酒精搓手液。安達伸出因緊張而微微顫抖的雙手，擠出一點搓手液於掌心揉開。他知道黑澤的視線從沒有離開自己的手。

「安達這樣洗並不夠乾淨。」思索了一會後，黑澤評論道。

把手上的額溫槍擱在接待處的桌上，他也同樣擠出一小灘酒精搓手液，隨即握住了安達的雙手。

「你看，這樣洗手才是正確的，要小心讓每根手指都沾上酒精。」修長的指尖於安達的指間舞動，黑澤小心翼翼示範如何以酒精搓手液清潔雙手。安達嚥下了一口口水，隨著黑澤放開雙手而有點尷尬地抽回手，雙手上黑澤殘餘的體溫正默默提醒著他剛才的事。

「謝、謝謝......」

等黑澤替安達量度體溫後，藤崎剛好從洗手間回來了。安達非常肯定，她絕對是故意挑這個時間點離開的。

碰巧這時黑澤剛好撇過臉來，回頭向他俏皮地眨眨眼，仿佛在說剛發生過的事情是兩人之間的秘密一般。等全員量度好體溫之後，他們各自回到自己的座位上。

「安達前輩！好久沒見！」看見安達的身影出現在辦公室之際，六角興奮地大叫著朝他衝過去，似乎想要給安達一個擁抱。安達頓時反應不過來，只愣愣看著向自己俯衝過來的身影迅速於眼前放大，一雙手不知所措地垂在身側。他突然留意到六角前額的髮型有點古怪，像被狗噬咬過一般有點不齊整。

「注意社交距離。」一把熟悉的聲音在安達的耳邊響起，抬頭一看他才發現黑澤不知何時出現在自己的身旁，用力握著六角的手臂把他固定在原地。

黑澤臉上的表情冷若冰霜，一雙黑眸怒視著六角。

「不要太興奮，記得要和安達保持適、當、的、距、離。」他叮囑道，「我會無時無刻留意著你的。」

六角看似有點失望，卻乖巧地點了點頭。

  
  
  
  
  
  


「那個安達前輩，我想請問......」中午時，六角走到安達的位置旁，俯下身子拿著文件夾問道。

「一點五米距離！」黑澤從遠處高聲提醒道。

六角把文件夾遞給安達，然後往後退了幾步。

「設計部的鈴木說，那個產品......」

「一點五米！」黑澤再次揚聲，坐在有輪子的電腦椅上往安達和六角的方向稍微移動，擺出一副關切的表情。

六角愣了愣，往後再退了幾步。

「鈴木說工場那邊跟他們反應新產品有點問題，可能要改一下推出日程......」

黑澤擱下了手上的文件夾，拿著尺子走到安達和六角的身旁，度好一點五米的距離。他拿著尺子的一端站在安達的隔壁，伸手指著尺子的另一端叮囑道：「六角你就留在這邊吧。」

「沒想到那個隨便研發出來的超長尺子居然能派得上用場。」浦部嘖嘖稱奇。這是他們在愚人節研發出來的惡作劇商品，同一個系列裏面還有巨型鉛筆。

看見一切的藤崎窩在自己的座位笑得肚子有點痛。

  
  
  
  
  
  


茶水間傳來竊竊私語的聲音，一群女同事圍成一圈低聲討論。

「你看見了沒有？黑澤和安達的口罩是同款的！所以他們真的開始同居了嗎？！」研發部的須賀掩嘴笑道。

「這個品牌的口罩很常見啦，不算是確實的證據啦。」秘書課的羽鳥搖搖頭，拉下口罩啜飲了一小口咖啡，「雖然我私心也想他們同居。」

「那天開會的時候，我明明看見他們在同一間房間裏面！所以他們肯定開始同居了！」推廣部的井上用文件夾遮臉呵呵說道，「還有那隻筆！他們用的都是同款的鋼筆！」

「而且黑澤總是在其他人接近安達的時候吃醋呢。」須賀的雙眼笑得瞇成細線，「呵呵，他們真的太——萌——了——」

「我賭500円安達和黑澤早開始交往了！」

「我賭500円安達和黑澤在同居！」

「我賭1円安達和黑澤早開始交往了而且還在同居。」突然一把不屬於三人的聲音插入，惹得他們回頭一看。

黑澤的笑臉映入三人的眼簾，他朝他們擺出一個噤聲的手勢。

  
  
  
  
  
  


六角覺得最近都過得不太順心。

只要安達也同樣牽涉在那件事中的話，不順心的程度還會直線向上提升十倍。無論他身在何處，只要他出現在安達的方圓十里之內，黑澤總會突然出現拉開自己。

就連在研發部、秘書課和推廣部等地方，黑澤依舊能迅速出現，六角頓時感到有點不知所措。

_ 就算是要聯手把我栽培成最強業務，也不用這樣吧我說...... _

「明明黑澤前輩千叮萬囑，要我和安達前輩保持社交距離，可是他卻和安達前輩靠得這麼近是怎樣啊？」看著站在安達身邊的黑澤，六角喃喃自言自語。

「大人的世界你不懂，小孩子不要問。」路過的藤崎微笑著回答。

六角有點疑惑，明明他和藤崎差不多大，藤崎的話讓他把百思不得其解。

  
  
  
  
  
  


「最近，感覺羽鳥小姐和須賀小姐看我的眼神有點古怪。」

下班後走在回家的路上，安達突然開口說道。他又想起了那兩個女孩看著自己的曖昧眼神和嘴角上的那抹笑，仿佛要把自己生吞活剝。

「你想多了。」黑澤肯定地說道，握緊了安達的手。

「是、是嗎？」安達的語氣顯然有點不信服。

「肯定是安達想多了。」黑澤輕聲笑了出來，「別胡思亂想了，我們到家了。」

他們站在一間雙層獨立屋前，房屋樸素而溫馨。這是兩人一同努力存錢買下的樓房，黑澤看著安達開門後向空洞無人的屋裡大叫一聲「我回來了」，覺得他更可愛了。

黑澤心想，等疫情完結後，他會帶安達出國旅遊，然後兌現一直以來的承諾。他把手探進了西裝外套的口袋，指尖揉了揉口袋中小盒子上的絲絨，嘴角泛起淡淡的弧度。

  
  
  
  
  
  


《全文完》

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 六角我們永遠懷念你（不  
> 一直忍不住想欺負一下六角小可愛XDDDD  
> 茶水間那一幕靈感來自漫畫版第五集特典啊啊啊啊，特典太好看了嗚嗚
> 
> 黑澤打算帶安達去國外求婚+結婚 → 日本無法同婚
> 
> 完結撒花🎉感激大家的支持！  
> 未來應該會全篇修一下，不過要等有空才能慢慢改XDD  
> 該填《留座》這個坑了，可是我卡文很嚴重（X


End file.
